Siete Pecados
by cielphantomville
Summary: Cuando uno compara la amenaza que surge de las armas nucleares con los efectos que ejercen sobre la humanidad los siete pecados capitales, es imposible dejar de ver que, entre los ocho, éste es el que más fácilmente se puede evitar. Frase de Frase de Konrad Lorenz
1. Pereza

**Siete pecados**

 **Resumen.**

Cuando uno compara la amenaza que surge de las armas nucleares con los efectos que ejercen sobre la humanidad los siete pecados capitales, es imposible dejar de ver que, entre los ocho, éste es el que más fácilmente se puede evitar.

 _Frase de Konrad Lorenz_

.

.

 **Capítulo 1 Pereza.**

Viktor deslizo sus blancas y largas piernas fuera de las sabanas de la cama, registrando de inmediato el cambio de temperatura que las puntas de sus pies sintieron.

Soltó un leve quejido y se encogió sobre sí mismo, ocultándose de la inclemencia. Miro de reojo el reloj sobre la mesita junto a su cama que descaradamente marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Gruño en disgusto y sin pensarlo detenidamente simplemente dijo:

―Yuuri… ¿puedes preparar el desayuno?

No hubo respuesta, sin embargo, el cuerpo a su lado se movió lo suficiente para sentir el cambio de presión en el mullido colchón. Viktor sonrió satisfecho, cerró los ojos y sin notarlo se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el sol estaba a mitad de la bóveda celeste. Se restregó los ojos con pereza y cual minino mimado estiro sus músculos. Sonrió campante, no había nada mejor en la vida que levantarse tarde los días de descanso.

―Makkachin ―llamo a su fiel amigo sin obtener respuesta.

Y solo hasta que pasaron algunos segundos sus neuronas parecieron hacer sinapsis para recordarle que ya no vivía solo y que seguramente el otro inquilino de la casa saco a pasear al sabueso, y eso solo quería decir que hoy no tendría que salir de su delicioso lecho.

Aún más feliz si es que es posible, se calzo la bata varios minutos después para dirigirse a paso exageramente lento a la cocina, en donde un suculento desayuno le dio la bienvenida.

Se sentía como un príncipe con todos aquellos detalles.

Solo sería por esta vez, lo que es más, pensaba compensarse la molestia a Yuuri porque no estaba dentro de sus planes abusar de él.

A eso de la una del día el japonés atravesó la puerta cargando una considerable cantidad de bolsas con las que hacía malabares mientas intentaba no dejarse derribar por un entusiasmado Makkachin que tiraba de él.

―¡Oh! Yuuri… no debiste molestarte, pudimos salir a comer fuera ―menciono Viktor sin levantarse del sofá en donde cómodamente se encontraba mirando una película.

Yuuri lo miro sin darle mayor importancia y procedió a meter las compras. Mientras lo hacia una pregunta le llego a los odios.

―Y ¿qué comeremos?

Yuuri elevo las cejas asombrado, pensó que Viktor le preguntaría si había tenido problemas en el centro comercial, o si fue muy difícil manejar los rublos. Sabía que el ruso era despistado por naturaleza, pero esto… como que era demasiado.

―Voy a preparar pescado… aunque aún no decido como…

―¡Amazing! ―exclamo el ruso y eso fue todo.

.

&&&[…]&&&

.

Había dicho que solo sería el fin de semana anterior, pero… cuando despertó de manera parcial y su piel se erizo de forma agradable al sentir el roce de la tela y el tibio calor que le envolvía, pensó que no sería tan malo quedarse un rato más.

Esta vez no le solicito nada a Yuuri y sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el colchón perdió su peso. Yuuri no lo molestaría. No lo obligaría a levantarse para hacer todas aquellas tareas tediosas que se tornaban aún más molestas por el clima.

Toda su vida había vivido en Rusia, así que en realidad la temperatura solo era una excusa mal avenida para justificar su deseo de flojear durante su día de descanso. Y porque negarlo, se creía con un poco más de derecho a ese descanso por que durante la semana hacia un doble esfuerzo.

No se lo recriminaría a Yuuri, al fin y al cabo, fue su decisión y no se arrepentía, pero… en días como hoy cuando la cama parecía ser una amante celosa que se negaba a soltarlo de sus brazos él se dejaba seducir sin dar pelea, renunciaba a su fuerza para doblegarse ante uno de los más atávicos pecados del hombre. La pereza.

Solo unos minutos más, solo una hora más… solo un rato más….

.

. &&&[…]&&&

.

Se estaba volviendo rutina.

Pasaron, si es que Viktor llevaba bien la cuenta, unos cinco o seis fines de semana, cuando Viktor comenzó a sentir una pequeña espinita en su conciencia llamada culpa.

Una que rápidamente fue olvidada cuando se ofreció a acompañar a Yuuri por las compras y este le aseguro que no era necesario pues le gustaba hacer las cosas a su ritmo. Que se quedara a descansar.

Debió haber notado que algo estaba mal, porque que el tiempo que el japonés pasaba fuera se iba incrementando de a poco, pero en su flojera simplemente hizo a un lado la culpa de dejarle el mandado al japonés y sonrío satisfecho al creer en sus palabras.

Dos descansos más se sucedieron y apenas si fueron los suficientes para darse cuenta de una cosa insignificante a su parecer, pero de gran importancia para los demás.

―Yo nunca le enseñe donde estaba el centro comercial… ―dijo Viktor en un susurro como si acabara de hacer un descubrimiento trascendental. Aunque como suele ocurrir con este tipo de eventos, al principio parecen simples cuando en realidad conllevan una larga lista de preguntas adjuntas para logar desentrañar el misterio por completo.

Y eso, señoras y señores, es un hecho que Viktor en su mundo feliz y despistada personalidad dejo de lado, que no noto sino hasta que una tarde encontró a Yuuri haciendo cuentas simples con monedas nacionales.

―Veo que te ha costado poco acoplarte a nuestra moneda ―elogio Viktor con sinceridad y grabo.

―He tenido algunos problemas, pero recibí una excelente ayuda, buenos consejo y ya vez… ya casi no necesito asesoramiento.

Viktor sopeso las palabras del japonés hasta caer en cuenta de que ALGUIEN que no era ÉL, había estado dándole clases sobre economía doméstica y quizás otras cosas más durante esas mañanas en las que él, Viktor Nikiforv estuvo… durmiendo.

Continuara…


	2. Orgullo o Vanidad

No hay mucho que agregar, solo mil y un agradecimientos para **Neverlandlost14, , Belle. Coquelicot y Kumikoson4.**

A estas hermosas señoritas les dejo con todo cariño el segundo capítulo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2 Orgullo o Vanidad.**

Bien, había sido un pecado mortal caer en la pereza y Viktor se prometió remediarlo. Así que el siguiente fin de semana se levantó sino temprano, sí a tiempo para acompañar a Yuuri en su rutina.

Ofreció su ayuda, una que el japonés agradeció, pero que termino declinando.

―Si quieres ayudarme ¿puedes pasear a Makkachin? ―solicito con ilusión Yuuri.

Viktor acepto la encomienda, sin embargo eso no le impidió seguir discretamente al pelinegro en cuanto este tomo la bolsa del mandado y salió de casa.

Y ahí estaba, actuando cual espía.

Yuuri bajo las escaleras tranquilamente, sus ojos de color caoba brillaban, una luminosidad que Viktor conocía muy bien pues aparecía cuando el japonés buscaba algo.

Viktor no tardo en averiguar cuál era el motivo de su ansiedad, pues apenas salir del edificio Yuuri se encontró frente a un hombre alto de piel morena clara, ojos miel y cabello rubio cenizo que lo saludaba con efusividad.

―Listo para tu lección de hoy ―pregunto con tono coqueto el hombre mientras tomaba la bolsa de la mano de Yuuri como todo buen caballero.

Yuuri se ruborizo levente ante la frase y por el gesto galante, sin embargo tuvo la fuerza para asentir con la cabeza.

Ambos comenzaron a andar sobre la acera en dirección al centro comercial y Viktor estaba dispuesto a seguirlos cuando una voz le hizo parar en seco.

―¡Ey! Anciano ―llamo Yurio con su usual tono déspota.

Viktor torció la boca, Yuuri ya no se veía por ningún lado. Con un suspiro hondo se forzó a poner atención a lo que su compatriota le solicitaba, solo alcanzando a pescar lo último.

―Y entonces Yakov me aconsejo que te lo pidiera a ti…

Viktor sonrió de lado y elevo los ojos al cielo intentando hacer memoria de algún acontecimiento relevante que pudiera ameritar su consejo. Meneo la cabeza. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque su entrenador mandaría a Yurio con él.

―¿Al menos escuchaste lo que te pedí? ―cuestiono el rubio con el ceño fruncido hasta límites insospechados. ―Ve a que te revisen los oídos, lo senil te está dejando aparte de calvo, sordo.

Viktor intento no dejarse molestar, sonrió forzadamente y solicito que le repitieran la pregunta. Yurio suspiro cansado, pero como le urgía saber el nombre del maestro que afilaba y alineaba las cuchillas de Viktor no tuvo más remedio que volver a preguntar. Las cuchillas de su patines habían sufrido un leve… casi imperceptible desvió, empero, para un patinador profesional como él era un defecto que se veía reflejado en su equilibrio y en el aterrizaje de cada salto.

―Subamos, lo tengo apuntado en la agenda ―dijo Viktor resignado a que ese día Yuuri volvería a pasarlo en compañía de aquel hombre.

―¿Qué es lo que te preocupa anciano? ―pregunto Yurio sin mirarlo mientras subían las escaleras. ―No es que me importe, pero…

―No es nada ―respondió Viktor abriendo la puerta del departamento, no pensaba confesarle a nadie que por primera vez se sentía inseguro, celoso y un tanto traicionado. Cuanto menos que debido a todas esas horrendas emociones pensaba espiar a Yuuri.

No, él tenía una reputación que cuidar porque era la estrella de Rusia, La leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico y el soltero más codiciado de toda Europa y parte de Asia. Y por esa misma razón se abstendría de preguntarle directamente al japonés que estaba pasando entre él y ese hombre rubio.

Al día siguiente Viktor se levantó temprano. Saco a pasear a Makkachin a pesar de que el pobre sabueso prácticamente gimoteaba por dormir un poco más de tiempo.

―Lo siento amigo, pero es ahora o nunca.

El caniche pareció entender la amenaza implícita y se puso de pie con flojera.

Así que para la hora en la que Yuuri salía de compras Viktor se encontraba preparado.

Como de costumbre Yuuri tomo la bolsa para las compras y con una sonrisa se despidió de su casero asegurándole que no tardaría.

Viktor conto hasta diez antes de tomar su abrigo, las llaves y salir empós de Yuuri. Como el día anterior Yuuri se encontró con el hombre rubio, se saludaron y emprendieron su marcha.

Viktor chasqueo la lengua en un gesto demasiado impropio, pero que iba muy de acuerdo con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

―Me quieres decir ¿Qué estás haciendo Viktor? ―interrogo Milla mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa juguetona brincando en sus labios rojos. ―¿A que carnaval estas invitado? ―se mofo con gravo la pelirroja por el enorme abrigo de color ladrillo que lleva puesto el pentacampeón, además de los zapatos de charol que combinaban de manera casi irritante con los lentes de media luz que llevaba puesto para ocultar sus ojos azules y ni que decir del gorro negro… el cual muy seguramente era el que el mismo que cubría la cabeza de Yuuri en cada viaje.

―Yo…

Y ahí iba de nuevo. No pensaba decirle a Mila: "Estoy espiando a Yuuri porque sospecho que me está siendo infiel". No, nunca saldría una frase como esa de sus labios porque entonces… ¿qué sería de su imagen?

¿Es que acaso era hora de tomar enserio el apelativo que Yurio le gritaba cada dos por tres? ¿De verdad ya estaba viejo? Y bueno tampoco ayudaba que Yuuri con su descendencia asiática pareciera un eterno adolescente.

Casi podía ver la noticia amarillista en cada una de las portadas de revistas sentimentales y de chismes.

"El gran Viktor Nikiforov pierde su encanto" "Hasta los hombres más guapos son derrotados por las arrugas y la calvicie, por la edad y el tiempo".

Mila permaneció en silencio solo observando cada gesto más perturbador que el anterior que dibujaba las finas facciones de su amigo sin entender a que se debían.

―Vicktor… ―llamo ella para sacarlo de ese mundo personal en que se había sumergido.

―Nada… no estoy haciendo nada ―respondió un poco tajante y dando media vuelta para regresar al departamento.

Su actitud distaba mucho de la que siempre mostro en público, de aquella celebridad despreocupada y alegre que parecía vivir en un mundo prefecto. Una fachada que lamento por años y que solo decaía en la seguridad que le daba la solitaria compañía de Makkachin. Por eso en este momento no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo debía actuar. Si mantener su decoro y buscar la forma de topárselos de frente para que de esa manera sea Yuuri quien se vea obligado a dar explicaciones o… dejar todo de lado y preguntar directamente.

Pero cuestionar sería una prueba palpable de su inseguridad, y el inseguro y lleno de miedos era el japonés, no él, nunca él.

En que se estaba convirtiendo. Todo a su alrededor estaba cambiando. Su casa, su rutina, su vida entera parecía estar siendo sacudida por los miles de sentimientos que albergaba por Yuuri y este ni parecía darse cuenta del poder que ejercía sobre él.

―Viktor… he vuelto ―anuncia Yuuri con voz alegre y mientras la puerta se abre el ruso recompone su semblante.

Él no es el amante celoso. Creerá en Yuuri, en sus sentimientos no confesados.

Porque a pesar de dormir juntos ellos aun no intiman y al parecer el japonés solo se ha acostumbrado a su presencia.

¡Ah! Pobre de Viktor, pobre del gran atleta e ídolo mundial acostumbrado a ser amado incondicionalmente, que da por hecho que todos caerán de rodillas frente a él con tan solo pronunciar una palabra, ese al que nadie se atrevería despreciar o cambiar porque… bueno es Viktor Nikiforov.

Así que con ese pensamiento da por hecho que Yuuri le pertenece, que su comentario soltado al iré en Barcelona ha dejado en claro sus intenciones así como lo gritan sus acción de dormir abrazado al pelinegro cada noche.

No hay nada que temer se dice, no importa que no vuelan a hablar del tema, que Viktor no aclare sus sentimientos, Yuuri le pertenece porque no hay nadie mejor.

Yuuri es suyo y punto.

Continuara…


	3. Avaricia

Este capítulo creo que quedo pequeño, sin embargo no quise adelantarme y decidí que un pecado por actualización sería una mejor presentación de la historia. Así pues, les dejo con este retazo de fic.

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive._

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3 Avaricia**

Viktor nunca se consideró avaricioso, lleva una buena vida y cuando pude derrocha en placeres mundanos sin remordimiento, vive según sus expectativas y no mide cuando se trata de caprichos, pues se complace en casi cada uno de ellos.

Sin embargo… ha encontrado el hilo negro, la excepción.

Y no es dinero o algún metal precioso. No, se trata de una persona.

Su familia siempre tuvo un lugar especial en su corazón, su hermano menor, su padre y su madre, sin embargo… con ellos nunca fue posesivo, de hecho su apego fue casi nulo, pues si había algo que defendió con uñas y dientes fue su derecho a vivir sobre el hielo. A dedicarse con toda su alma y pasión a las heladas pistas que tanto le dieron. Pero nunca a una persona, a ninguna de sus novias o amantes. A ninguno de sus fans cuanto menos a un rival. Los rostros de miles de personas pasaban sin mayor trascendencia de las que les darías a un compañero casual del tren.

Y entonces apareció él, Yuuri.

Quien le mostro a base de sonrisas cálidas, nerviosas y tímidas que había una forma de amar diferente a la que conocía. No esa pasional de noches desenfrenadas que a su término te dejan un amargo sabor de boca porque no recuerdas ni siquiera con que letra empieza el nombre de quien yace a tu lado.

No con ese lujurioso deseo de solo sentir piel contra piel, de pertenecerle al ídolo ruso sin la necesidad de conócelo a fondo.

No. El amor que Yuuri le mostro fue la definición más exacta de Agape, un amor incondicional que se conformaba con verlo de lejos, con adorarlo en silencio.

Y ese amor calo profundo. Yuuri no era como los demás que tras una mínima muestra de interés se lanzara a su lecho. No, Yuuri lo amaba con algo más que él cuerpo… lo amaba con el alma y el corazón.

Por eso Viktor se sentía receloso, invadido de una posesividad que nunca antes pensó poder sentir por otro ser humano.

Así que, si antes se dijo que Yuuri le pertenecía con total convicción, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. El reloj daba las siete de la noche y el japonés aun no volvía de las "compras" y Viktor no quería ni pensar, cuanto menos imaginar que estaría haciendo desde las diez de la mañana con aquel hombre rubio.

Lo había llamado al móvil y no contestaba.

¡Ah! Pero esto no se quedaría así. Con avidez tomo su abrigo. Saldría a buscarlo y a donde lo encontrara, dejando de lado su orgullo, le gritaría a quien partencia, y de ser necesario pensaba atarlo para que jamás volviera a verse a solas con nadie que no fuera él. Lo acapararía de todo a todo de la misma manera en que Yuuri lo hacía con su pensamiento.

No habia en ese memento prioridad más grande para el ruso que hacerle ver a Yuuri Katsuki que el mayor error de su vida fue hacerle pensar que le pertenecía porque ahora que Viktor lo consideraba de su propiedad no lo dejaría marchar.

Con las manos apretadas deshizo el camino a la entra, pero incluso antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta esta se abrió y un casado y desaliñado Yuuri entro por ella.

Al principio Viktor entro en pánico ante las miles de catastróficas razones a las que podría atribuir su aspecto, ideas que volaron de su cabeza al notar la deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios.

Una mueca satisfecha, de auténtica felicidad.

―Vik… tor… ―jadeo Yuuri al topárselo de frente. Su semblante dio un cambio brusco cuando sus ojos parecieron delatar el susto que se apodero de él al ver al medallista de oro frente a él y como su gesto iba cambiando del asombro a la preocupación y después la ira. ―Vik… tor… ―murmuro Yuuri sintiéndose amenazado.

Continuara…

Espero que esta mini actualización sea de su agrado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive._


	4. Ira

Ok, los capítulos son cortos pero creo que avanza de manera satisfactoria al menos para mí. Sonrisa medio cínica.

En todo caso mil gracias a quien lee y aún más a quien me deja algunas palabras de aliento. De verdad son mi alimento para poder seguir escribiendo día a día.

 **Atte: Ciel Phantomhive**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4 Ira.**

Viktor sintió algo nuevo ir ganando terreno. Se sentía caliente, como si en un dos por tres la maldita calefacción hubiera subido varios grados al aire de la habitación.

No preciso el momento exacto en que sus mejillas se coloraron de carmín, el instante en que sus manos se apretaron en puño y sus ojos mostraron aquel reproche dolido.

Sin medir consecuencias tomo a Yuuri del brazo quien gimió de dolor pero no opuso mayor resistencia.

Lo arrastro sin miramientos directo a su habitación cerrando la puerta para que su mascota no pudiera entrar porque sabía de sobra de parte de quien se pondría.

No era él, estaba fuera de control, pero no podía hacer nada para regresar a ser dueño de sí mismo, no cuando veía el rostro de Yuuri y este parecía buscar una forma de escapar, al tiempo en que sus ojos gritaban claramente el terror que estaba experimentando.

¿Que no lo entendía? Nunca le permitiría marchase. Lo quería para él, era de él, SOLO DE ÉL.

Y si tenía que gritárselo a la cara para que lo comprendiera entonces lo haría.

Al diablo con su orgullo, al demonio con su apariencia pública. Yuuri debía saber que la superficie tranquila que todos miran escondía en su interior monstros dispuesto a saltar y defender lo que más deseaba, lo que más amaba.

Dispuestos a presarlo para no permitirle escapar.

Porque Yuuri al parecer no entendía que le era indispensable y que su furia, ira, su brutal cólera provenían de una sola idea.

"Yuuri está sonriendo de esa manera después de haber hecho el amor con alguien más"

Que tan cierto era el argumento Viktor no lo sabía, pero en la ceguera en que lo sumergió su coraje, su rabia no estaba pensando cuando ordeno.

―Quítate la ropa.

Yuuri tirito en la cama y negó suavemente con la cabeza sujetando las prendas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

―No te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden. Hazlo antes de que sea yo quien te la arranque ―gruño con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Viktor parecía incluso rechinar los dientes.

Yuuri asintió temblando, sus labios apretados en una línea recta acallaban el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta cuando bajo lentamente el cierre de su chaqueta, luego con una paciencia digna de un santo desabotono de uno en uno los botones de la camisa, y en todo el proceso no pudo dejar de tiritar, de apretar los labios conteniendo las lágrimas debido a la humillación y el miedo que sentía.

―Viktor… por favor… yo…

― Yuuri. Toda… ―acoto el pentacampeón sin dejar de mirar la piel blanca que asomaba por los pliegues de la camisa abierta.

Yuuri tomo la tela y aun con dudas, pero firmemente dijo ―NO.

Se levantó de golpe e intento salir de la habitación. Viktor fue igual aún más rápido tomándolo del brazo para tirar de él y lanzarlo sobre la cama con el rostro de cara contra el colchón.

―Viktor… ―Suplico Yuuri.

Para Viktor su acción anterior no fue sino una confirmación tacita de que Yuuri no deseaba mostrarle su cuerpo porque encontraría las marcas pasionales que dejo su ilícito encuentro y eso solo lograba agravar su estado de coraje.

Fuertes ladridos y gruñidos se escucharon así como las garritas del sabueso rasgando la madera de la puerta como si suplicara por entrar, por un mero momento para intervenir porque presentía, sentía el aire cargado con algo que nunca debía tener cavidad en ese sitio antes tan lleno de amor.

Viktor ante ese sonido familiar pareció reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a Yuuri? Se preguntó al notar el rio de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro y terminaban de perderse en el edredón.

―Yuuri yo… lo siento… ―se disculpó profundamente soltándolo como si aquella piel blanca y suave quemara peor que carbones al rojo vivo, sus pupilas se cristalizaron ante el la inmiente realidad de sus acciones, el arrepentimiento lo golpe en plena cara tan fuerte que de haber sido físico seguramente lo hubiera mandado al hospital con algo más que la nariz rota.

No podía creer a que punto su rabia lo empujo, bajo la mirada al suelo y negó con la cabeza antes de salir a todo correr de su vivienda.

Continuara…


	5. Envidia

**Capítulo 5 Envidia**

Viktor dio un suspiro hondo aferrando sus manos blancas al barandal del puente desde el que observaba, sin poner realmente atención, el cauce del rio que circulaba bajo él. Se cubrió la cara con las manos e intento pensar profundamente en todo lo que sintió hace un par de horas. Era inaudita la intensidad de sus emociones cuando estas estaban ligadas a Yuuri.

Era una tremenda locura pensar que si se tratase de cualquier otra persona él nunca se habría "molestado" o incluso interesado en su actuar.

Con sus antiguas parejas llego a tener problemas de esa índole, léase de infidelidad, sin embargo a Viktor se le resbalaban dichas acciones como agua sobre vidrio, porque cuando llego a enterarse simplemente se hacia el desentendido y llegado la hora de romper recibía la notica sin pena ni gloria, un mero trámite porque nunca sintió realmente un apego a nadie, empero…

De solo pensar que Yuuri, su Yuuri pudiera considerar estar con alguien más, algo dentro de él, tan atávico como el deseo de vivir de un moribundo, se desataba con la fuerza de un tornado.

Lo azotaba con tal potencia que era imposible razonar, todo él se volvía un manojo de emociones que se desbordaba y busca proteger lo que creía suyo con uñas y dientes.

Y entonces comprendía lo difícil que debía ser vivir con un corazón tan limpio y libre como el de Yuuri.

Qué envidia poder demostrar sin prejuicio alguno tanto sentimiento. Porque a pesar de su frágil y cauteloso corazón, Yuuri dejaba fluir sus lágrimas, mostraba su irritación, dejaba patente su nerviosismo y entrega, pero por sobre todo demostraba pasión.

¡Ah! Como desearía ser la mitad de honesto que era él, de haber encontrado la fuerza para de verdad sentir y no ser el remedo de ser humano que durante mucho tiempo pensó estaba completo y que hoy intentaba entregarse a un hombre real.

Yuuri podía ser imperfecto y muy auto lacerante, sin embargo, también era impetuoso y libre.

Pero… ¿Que era Viktor? Un ídolo de porcelana que no había sentido casi nada hasta que llego Yuuri. Un muñeco que se movía intentando demostrar sentimientos que nunca sintió con tanta profundidad. Un triste humano que busco esconderse, ídem a Yurio con su carácter explosivo, detrás de una sonrisa ensayada, una estatuilla que se estaba descerrajando ahora que sentía vibrar de forma caótica su interior, e irremediablemente se preguntaba ¿si sobreviviría a ese desastre?

Viktor nunca apreció la vida tan real como ahora, sin embargo eso también implicaba que cada emoción era demasiado fuerte, demasiado… no sabría cómo calificarlo.

Era como un puzle que Yuuri desarmo lanzando las piezas al aire en una hermoso desorden, dejando que aterrizaran por doquier para luego con infinita paciencia volver a armarlo con colores más vivos e intensos. Y le daba coraje y miedo. Alegría y duda.

―Viktor… ―llama Yuuri con voz temblorosa y los ojos vidriosos.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede este hombre que tirita como flan a punto de ser devorado ser más fuerte que yo? Piensa el pentacampeón y no puede sino dibujar una sonrisa un tanto irónica cuando el japonés extiende la mano en un gesto de apoyo y perdón por sus acusaciones y descontrol anterior.

―Vamos a casa… hablemos de… "esto"

Le tiene envidia, una gran envidia, pero también está dispuesto a dejarse moldear, a que duela y sane.

―Vamos a casa Yuuri.

Continuara…

.

.

N. A.

A solo dos capítulos de terminar este fic sigo pensando que me veo algo mezquino con la extensión de los mismos, pero a pesar de ello no encontré la forma de hacerlos más largos sin que se sintieran solo palabras vacías y sin relevancia.

Así pues, nos leemos en el siguiente cap y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	6. Gula

**My ladys, My lords…**

Lamento la tan tediosa espera, pero como saben estamos a finales de siclo escolar y bueno… hay mucho que hacer. Lo bueno es que en vacaciones habrá tiempo de sobra para continuar las historias largas que he dejado pendientes y hasta quizás terminarlas.

Una disculpa por el retraso y por lo corto del capítulo **.**

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6 Gula**

El diccionario marca el significado de GULA como: Exceso en la comida o bebida, y apetito desordenado de comer y beber. Sin embargo, cuando Viktor observa con HAMBRIENTA desesperación como Yuuri reitera con delicados y elegantes movimientos el abrigo de su cuerpo apenas llegar al departamento, no puede evitar pensar que quizás podría aplicar esa misma palabra al pelinegro.

―Él es solo un amigo… ―murmura Yuuri jugando con sus manos mientras su vista clavada en el suelo se niega a mirar de frente al ruso.

Viktor asiente esperando escuchar la explicación completa mientras siente su GULA nacer y crecer por el japonés. Podría beber todos los días y a cada segundo de la dulce vista que le muestra el pelinegro. Almorzar, desayunar, comer, cenar, merendar con la mirada sus labios que poseen el color de los cerezos de su nación, de sus ojos cuyo tinte indefinido cambia con sus emociones, rojos apasionados y brillantes dorados; de sus mejillas apetecibles, de su silueta entera que grita al mundo la delicia que esconde tras la ropa. Sin importar la hora y el lugar Viktor quiere atragantarse con sus gestos y movimientos… con su voz.

―Ha estado ayudándome a cambio de que le enseñe un poco de cocina… es la verdad, él tiene novio y… ―el pelinegro se muerde los labios y sus ojos se cristalizan intentando descifrar entre miradas furtivas si su explicación a causado alguna mejora.

Sí, se dice Viktor, Yuuri lo induce a la gula coaccionándolo a querer más y más, porque la comida es dispensable si tenía a Yuuri Katsuki permitiéndole alimentarse de sus emociones y sentimientos. Nutriéndolo con su amor y cariño. Saciándolo con aquella insana y obcecada entrega que no pedía nada a cambio. Prodigándole en bandeja de plata la ambrosía divina codiciada por muchos que era su ser entero.

Yuuri no tenía reparo ni medida, sí Viktor pedía Yuuri le daba, le entregaba sin egoísmo todo cuanto deseara de su persona. Y por eso Viktor había terminado de esa forma. Goloso y egoísta de compartir aquello que le pertenecía. Negándose a dejar probar a cualquier otro ser humano el exquisito mangar que había encontrado.

Yuuri era su alimento, su sustento más preciado.

―Me crees… ¿verdad? Yo nunca… ―lloriqueo el japonés alargando de forma agraciada su cuello mostrándose desolado ante la idea de lo contrario.

Viktor contuvo un gemido solo dejando mostrar su gula a través del brillo de sus ojos.

Devoraría su alma blanca y se atascaría con su espíritu. Masticaría sin descanso cada dulce mirada y sorbería hasta la última gota de ese amor incondicional cuyo sabor superaba con creses hasta el mejor vino.

Mientras Viktor mira a Yuuri se da cuenta que su gula no tiene límites, que está perdido y no piensa redimirse porque al contar sus pecados se da cuenta que solo le queda por probar uno… quizás el más dulce.

―Lujuria… ―musita el ruso relamiéndose los labios y Yuuri no es capaz de descifrar el motivo de aquella palabra sino hasta que es demasiado tarde pues su boca ha sido tomada por sorpresa.

―Si te creo ―musita Viktor contra su oído antes de morder su glóbulo con voracidad.

Yuuri gime audiblemente y Viktor encuentra un nuevo sabor, una nueva delicia de la que desea alimentarse sin descanso.

Continuara…

Posdata:

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mis historias y me dejan comentario.

Hatake-Seikatsu: Mil gracias por sus palabras my lady, espero poder pronto publicar el ultimo pecado que como puede ver efectivamente es la Lujuria.

Kumikoson4: Tiene razón, la vida no es color de rosa, nunca lo es, pues hasta la rosa más bella tiene espinas.

: gracias por siempre leer todas y cada una de mis disparatas historias. My lady le mando un beso y un abrazo.

NeverLandLost14: Espero poder seguir impresionándolo, que las emociones llenen su vida, porque una existencia sin ellas es como la comida sin sal…. Completamente desabrida.

Nybell: Quizás describí bien la ira porque todos en algún momento hemos sentido esa rabia, ya sea por una injusticia o porque un error. En lo personal creo que es el pecado que he sentido con mayor fuerza, y el que me ha costado mucho superar al conceder el perdón.

Bueno creo que eso es todo, el siguiente capítulo será el ultimo. Una vez más mil gracias.


	7. Lujuria

Me disculpo por la tardanza y con esta dejo mi esperanza de que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Sé que han esperado mucho así que deseo de todo corazón que valga la pena.

Una regencia y My ladys, My Lords de verdad mil disculpas por la demora.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 7 Lujuria**

Yuuri gime quedito dentro de ese beso devastador que Viktor le regala, indecoroso y profano es su muestra de afecto que lo arrastra a desear más, a abandonarse en los brazos de ese Incubo que ha adquirido forma humana y al que le ha regalado su alma por voluntad propia.

Se entrega a ese demonio de seducción e impone poco reto cuando es arrastrado a la cama y depositado sobre el colchón con un mínimo de brusquedad. No impone reparo cuando sus ropas son retiradas, casi arrancadas de su cuerpo por la desesperación de aquel demontre que deja brillar en sus pupilas la lujuria que lo consume y piensa contagiar al cuerpo del japonés.

Yuuri quiere ser suyo, alimentarlo, darle cuanto pude de él y mucho más.

—Yuuri… —gime Viktor venerando con devoción insana cada pedazo de piel expuesta tan blanca y pura como un narciso en botón e igual de aromática.

—Viktor —responde el japonés cediendo, entregándose con tan solo esa exclamación que brota como música de sus cuerdas bucales.

Yuuri extiende los brazos en busca de un abrazo que logre juntar sus torsos y de esa manera percibir el corazón de su entrenador, del hombre al que ama y que espera también lo ame porque no suportaría su pérdida o su desprecio.

Viktor lo complace mientras se deleita mordisqueando sus labios ahora rojos e hinchados como cerezas, y sus manos inquietas recorren cada maravillosa curva del cuerpo ajeno hasta llegar al punto en donde las piernas se dividen y se alza inhiesto el obelisco del placer. Un monumento de rijoso que suplica por atención.

—Te quiero para mí. Mío y de nadie más —musita Viktor apretando la carne blanda y sensible del centro de Yuuri y que luego cambia por los montes blandos y redondos que forman su retaguardia.

—Tuyo… siempre tuyo —responde Yuuri completamente embebido del deseo de ser poseído, de convertirse en uno solo con el ser que idolatra y ama hasta la locura desde que Dios le dio entendimiento.

A Yuuri no le importa nada, se niega a cualquier pensamiento que evoque su pudor y vergüenza, no quiere esa parte de él, lo que necesita es de esa otra faceta que tan celosamente esconde, que es pasión. Gruñe y gime con libertad cuando sus piernas son separadas dando acceso al que el cuerpo de Viktor se acomode. Le mira hacer y asiente, acepta cualquier petición por parte del ruso.

—Tócame Yuuri —pide Viktor y el pelinegro no tarda en complacerlo. Sus dedos largos como de pianista se deslizan ídem a como lo hace su figura en el hielo, con gracia y pasión, tirando de cuerdas sensibles que lo haces desvariar.

—Tómame —suplica ahora Yuuri al sentir que desfallecerá del deleite que la boca, labios y lengua de Viktor le proporcionan.

Y grita y se desarma en un solo segundo cuando su virilidad urgida es tragada con gula.

—Viktor—plañe Yuuri fuera de este mundo, sumergido en la dulce ilusión que su Incubo personal ha creado para él. Entierra las uñas y se retuerce marcando por la rítmica melodía que solo sus oídos escuchan y que acompaña el compás de sus caderas que con vida propia buscan desfogarse en aquel recoveco húmedo de la boca de su amante.

Viktor se aleja dejando tras de sí un hilo transparente mezcla de dos sustancias. No sabría decir en qué porcentaje es saliva o esencia de Yuuri, lo único seguro es que le gusta el resultado.

Mira a Yuuri rezumado de sudor, con la mirada perdida y los deliciosos labios granate entreabiertos. Ese Yuuri que ha pedido completamente la compostura y jadea en espera de placeres sexuales.

—Viktor —vuelve a llamar Yuuri, sus ojos cristalinos y suplicantes. Inocentes y anhelantes les gritan lo que su alma espera y que para beneplácito del patinador ruso es el mismo que el suyo.

Por eso no duda, clava una mordida en el hueso de su cadera y succiona hasta dejar una marca, su marca.

Sube dejando besos por el pecho expuesto que sube y baja demostrando lo agitado de su respiración, lo precipitado con que su corazón bombea, quizás tan frenético como el propio. Ha llegado el momento, Viktor lo sabe y Yuuri lo sabe.

Ambos se sonríen y relajan sus cuerpos.

Viktor cuela sus dedos por debajo del japonés, no sin antes haber tenido la precaución de bañarlos con una botellita que discretamente, desde que comenzó a compartir cama con Yuuri, mantiene debajo el colchón.

Decir que Yuuri no siente molestias sería una mentira, su cuerpo se tensa como una cuerda de violín por primera vez resistiéndose al tacto de Viktor. Conteniendo la respiración como si acabaran de sumergirlo en un lago de agua helada.

—Yuuri —llama Viktor y el encanto de su voz de tritón lo somete de nuevo a su embrujo. Lo engaña lo suficiente para dejar de prestar atención al dolor y concentrase en su mirada que le ruega le permita continuar.

Yuuri suelta su músculos y abre más las piernas en una invitación. Viktor agradece dejando besos y alguna que otra mordida en sus hombros y cuello.

Yuuri no puede evitar derramar una lágrima cuando un segundo y tercer dedo lo perforan. Aunque nada comparado a cuando al fin un grueso y caliente falo se incrusta como hierro caliente en su estrecha entrada.

Yuuri por instinto pone las manos en los hombros de Viktor y empuja. Se ha arrepentido.

—Viktor… duele —jadea con los ojos cerrados y comenzando a llorar.

Viktor lo aprisiona de la cintura, muerde el rozado botón a su alcance acallando un feroz bramido de placer. Saber por su reacción que Yuuri no lo está disfrutando pero su ardiente falo parece tener vida propia y sin su conocimiento se entierra con desesperada, hambrienta necesidad. Es como una serpiente que ha encontrado un nido acorde y se hunde ansiosa de explorar.

—Viktor —grita con dolor y angustia derramando lágrimas.

—Aguanta —es lo único que el ruso alcanza a decir con voz ronca y afectada. Su cerebro en ese momento está demasiado saturado para procesar cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando al fin está dentro ambos se quedan quietos. Yuuri llora silenciosamente y Viktor se encuentra pleno de gozo.

Sabe que ese resultado se debe a que es la primera vez para ambos. Viktor ha tenido sexo, mucho, demasiado, pero nunca ha hecho el amor.

Por eso sus emociones lo asaltan y lo apresuran, su cuerpo le exige y se niega a obedecerlo. Lo sabe y siente remordimiento por las lágrimas del hombre bajo de él, empero también se enorgullece, ha sido capaz de acoplase a Yuuri. Es el primero en tenerlo de esa manera, de poseerlo de todo a todo. Yuuri es suyo porque ha tomado todo de él y esta negado a dejarlo ir. Nunca le permitirá alejarse y peleara con uñas y dientes contra quien ose posar su vista en el hombre que se ha convertido en su mundo.

—Viktor —murmura ente sollozos el pelinegro. Algo ha cambiado. El dolor no se ha ido pero ahora que disminuye poco a poco de da cuenta de que puede percibir a su amor en su interior y le fascina, le encanta poder sentir de él hasta el ritmo acelerado de su corazón a través de ese vínculo. Porque no hay manera de estar más unidos que en ese momento.

Viktor ante el llamado eleva la vista feliz de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con que Eros ha vuelto a despertar en la mirada de Yuuri.

Esta vez sale y entra con más cuidado, no aumenta la velocidad de sus embistes hasta que Yuuri le da la señal y después de eso… todo es maravilloso.

Cada movimiento y roce, cada gemido y jadeo… cada expresión y caricia llenan tanto a Viktor como a Yuuri. Todo aumenta de intensidad y Viktor no sabe de dónde ha salido tanto gozo. Se pregunta si es legal sentirse tan pleno. Y se preocupa porque su consiente se desvanece en una nube rosa de tanto placer.

El cuerpo de Yuuri está cubierto de piel, un órgano que manda sensaciones, pero entonces… ¿Por qué solo puede registrar el movimiento de las caderas de Viktor? Se pregunta intentando vislumbrar cualquier otra cosa y fallando miserablemente. La respiración de Yuuri, sus latidos, su jadeos y hasta el rezumar de su cuerpo, todo, todo sigue el cadencioso, voraz y enardecido ritmo de los embistes del ruso. Sus entrañas ahora acostumbradas a recibirlo se muestran felices cuando ingresa, lo aprietan golosas y celosas de perderlo cada que sale.

No es él, no es Yuuri Katsuki, porque si lo fuera su timidez le impediría gritar con desesperación su deseo de tener más, de sentir más.

En cambio a esa criatura que suda, gime y solloza bajo el Dios pagano ruso no le importa suplicar por ser profanada con mayor ahínco y ferocidad. Eleva el trasero descaradamente deseosa, ofreciéndose sin pudor cual ambrosia a su delirante captor.

No tardan mucho, su mismo libido les pasa la factura en tiempo, no así en deleite. Ambos miran estrellas y alcanzan el cielo. Por un segundo mueren uno en los brazos del otro. Culminan en un estallido de sentimientos, feromonas, pasión y ternura. Ellos han logrado maridar Ágape con Eros. Ellos son la representación más fiel de que la inocencia y el deseo no están peleados y que juntos puede ser el camino al paraíso.

—Te amo —confiesa Viktor aferrado a Yuuri como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Yuuri lo mira sombrado, su cuerpo ha perdido su inocencia pero su espíritu no y lo demuestra muy bien en su mirada ilusionada y el temblor de su cuerpo al responder.

—Y yo a ti Vitya.

Hay quien dice:

Que cuando uno compara la amenaza que surge de las armas nucleares con los efectos que ejercen sobre la humanidad los siete pecados capitales, es imposible dejar de ver que, entre los ocho, éste es el que más fácilmente se puede evitar.

Y es cierto. Viktor ha sucumbido en menos de lo esperado a los siete y teme que volverá a pasar porque es humano y si no es un temor, será otro pero siempre habrá algo que lo haga recaer. Lo importante se dice mientras acuna la mejilla de Yuuri es:

—Tu amor será siempre mi pedestal —confiesa el pentacampeón con seguridad.

Yuuri no lo sabe y quizás aunque se lo diga nunca se lo crea, pero él es su ángel y su demonio. Su salvación y su pecado. Es su expiación y su condena. Es el motivo de sus siete pecados y su absolución.

Fin.

.

.

N.A.

Nos leemos en otra historia MIS AMADOS LECTORES.


End file.
